Down to Earth
by Syra-Skie
Summary: This is about a bounty hunter named Syra who with the help of her two friends, Mali and Asran, and the Gundam pilots try two find her parents killer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This chap. basically describes the characters (what they look like and how they act.) You don't have to read it, but explains a lot about each character. Read on and enjoy…. It's only my first one, so please be nice.

Mali- Is a blonde and acts like one. Her hair is about chin length and is usually worn down with a few bangs that hang down just above her eyebrows. She's a wanna-be tomboy, dark brown, almost black, eyes and is 5'6 (and growing as she likes to say…). She is from Russia. She's a big bubblehead and absolutely _loves_ the color pink! Despises black… Her skill is that she is good at making very powerful creative explosives. 

Asran- Has fairly short dark brown hair with blonde tips and is very messy. Has two front bangs that hang down past the tips of his eyes. He has green eyes that bore into your very soul, masculine facial features, a strong build, and has a glare that rivals Heero's worst. He is kind-natured and just a wee bit protective of those he cares about. Dresses in punk clothes and is from America. Loves to throw and play with his daggers (never leaves home with out them!). His skill is that he is a master of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry.

Syra- Rarely talks, sometimes not even to her own friends. She is very dark and mysterious. Is originally from the colonies but later on had to move to Earth. Has black hair with neon purple highlights, is waist length and continually put up in a messy bun with a few chin length bangs that pretty much cover her eyes. She has one aquamarine and one violet eye, usually wears brown contacts to cover that up. Somewhat of a strong build but has a figure that rivals all (personally doesn't like it…). Like Asran, is a master at hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Had a very tough past and is known widely by those she "hunts".

AN:

Reigha: I know, this chap. was pretty boring, but I promise you it will get better. ^_^ 

Asran: Yea right….. That's what she wants you to think.

Reigha: *hits him over the head with a frying pan* Don't listen to him, he's an idiot.

Asran: *gets up and pulls his daggers out of their sheaths and chases her out of the room. The only words heard past the screams are "Bitch", "mother-fucker", and "back".*

Mali: *to Syra* I wonder if those two will ever get along.

Syra: Give them a few beers and they will.

Mali: *sweatdrops* Um, okay….. Any ways, please read on and enjoy!


	2. And so they meet

And so they meet…

Syra walked into her new school wondering what these new surroundings held for her. She was wearing her usual black baggy pants with her chains and black belt with her tight purple tank-top. She knew this place had a uniform, but she could really care less. She was already late so she figured the teacher wouldn't like her very much as it is. _I wonder if my reputation will follow me here? _she thought to herself then smirked. _I hope not, then I'll have some major problems to deal with._

Syra opened the door to the classroom and casually walked in. In front of her, the teacher while holding "the pointer" eyed her with curiosity and a hint of suspicion flickered out of her every so often. To her side was a classroom filled with twenty-five or so students who were sitting in their desks sending her a blank stare. She then recognized one boy who sat in the back corner of the classroom and raised an eyebrow. _Do I know that boy? _she thought. _No. How could I? I have had no contact with anyone my whole life. There isn't any way I could know him. _She shook her head to the side to regain her senses and looked back up to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Syra, your new student," she stated in a monotonic voice.

The teacher stood there for a few moments tapping her stick on her hand, then responded, "Yes I can tell your new due to the fact you are late _and _that you are not in proper uniform. Do you have a pass from the office giving me your information?"

"Didn't know I was supposed to," she stated then added sarcastically, "Sorry."

"I don't like your tone of voice young lady. Now you will go straight to the office and bring that paper back to me immediately!" the teacher barked. Syra shrugged and turned to walk out of the classroom, but halted when the teacher added, "And tell Mrs. Urbem in the front office that Mrs. Brownstone sent you down to get a school uniform." Before she could say anything else Syra bolted out of the classroom into the empty hallway. _Teachers on Earth are so strict compared to those in the colonies. I wonder why? _

Syra made her way through the maze of hallways and finally came upon the front office. She pulled open the glass doors and entered the oh so welcoming place they call Student Affairs. She hastily walks over to a lady who looks like she has had one too many doughnuts and asks in a cool voice, "Could you please direct me to Mrs… uhm…Ur-bem?" 

The lady gave her a quizzed look and said in a snobbish way, "I am she whom you seek."

__

Who does this lady think she is, talking to me like that! Syra thought. After a minute of glaring at the baka, she stated as calmly as she could, "I only asked you a simple question. You didn't have to be so rude. All I'm here for are my papers! Now are you just going to stand there on your swollen feet, or are you going to get me those damn papers you snobby bitch!!!" Surprised by her own actions Syra looked down towards the ground and backed away slowly.

"Oh no you don't you fouled mouthed child. You are going straight to the principles office," Mrs. Urbem stated then promptly grabbed Syra by the ear and dragged her down to that dreadful place. Soon both stood by a large mahogany door with a gold trim. The name also in gold on the door read out "Mr. Magnus". Mrs. Urbem knocked on the door and waited. _Oh shit. I wasn't meant to get in trouble my first day. But no, I couldn't control my anger and had to piss off Mrs. Fat one who still wont let go of my damn ear, _Syra thought while planning what she would do to her later on. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of them burst open. Standing at the door was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had black hair that was slicked back and a goatee that made him look like the devil himself.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Urbem?" he asked with a slight glint in his eyes as he looked down at Syra.

Mrs. Urbem thought for what felt like eternity the answered, "This little brat was being very impolite and rude to me. I feel that she needs to be punished."

"Well in that case, come on in Mrs. Syra," he stated as he let a hint of a smile leave his lips. Mrs. Urbem let go of Syra's ear and walked back towards the front office. Syra just stood there and stared blankly at her feet contemplating on what to do. She knew this guy. She saw his name and picture on her list of bounties and the fact that he somehow knew her without even being told scared her shitless. Mr. Magnus, seeing this, just made his smile even wider than before. "Why don't you come into my office, and I will tell you your punishment."

She just froze, she had no idea on what to do. He might have something planned just for her. After making up her mind, she smiled, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, and responded, "Do you think we could do this another time? The teacher is already mad and I really don't wanna piss her off any more than I have." Syra turned to run, only to be stopped by Mr. Magnus who harshly grabbed her wrist. "Oh I don't think so _Syra_. I have some things I'd like to talk to you about," he smirked. With that, Syra drop-kicked him and took of in an all out sprint. Not to far behind her was Magnus. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! I knew this guy was bad news. Why didn't I recognize the name! _All of a sudden she heard a reign of gun shots go of behind her. She knew she had to do something fast or some innocent people would get hurt. But what could she do, she had no weapons! She even left her daggers at home! Syra stopped short and jumped to the side as a dagger zoomed by her. "What the hell!" she shouted.

"What? I just thought you could use some help. The least you can do is thank me," a cool masculine voice stated.

Syra just stared toward the direction the voice was coming from and said, "Do I know you?"

AN

Reigha: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhangers. Gotta love em! 

Asran: I'm sure everyone knows who it is….

Reigha: Maybe not. Please don't ruin my good mood.

Asran: Why would I bother.

Reigha: *grabs her tranquilizer gun, and shouts Asran*

Asran: X**

Reigha: *gloats* Any wayz, I hope you enjoyed this chap. There will be more to come! Please R&R. Arigato!


End file.
